Forbidden Fruit
by Venture 101
Summary: Of all people she could of said that to she said it to me. Pairings read and find out.


Forbidden Fruit

Disclaimer: I don't own Code geass or any of it's charters.

Suzaku was trying to sleep in his quarters at the army base. But like the past couple nights he couldn't sleep.

Why is this bothering me this so much thought Suzaku.

I got to figure out why this is happening. This is starting to effect my work.

Hours earlier.

" Suzaku why didn't you tell me there is something wrong with my Lancelot?" said Lloyd.

" What are you talking about Lloyd." asked Suzaku.

" According to the data the Lancelot is not working normally rate." said Lloyd.

" No Lloyd it's me. I haven't been feeling weird the pass couple of days." said Suzaku.

" Oh good I thought there was something wrong with my baby." said Lloyd.

" Shame on you Lloyd. All you care about is the Lancelot not the person in it. You need to get out more." said Cecile.

" I have no time for that Cecile I am to busy working on the Lancelot." said Lloyd.

" What do you think is exactly wrong with you Suzaku?" asked Cecile.

" I don't know myself. I just been feeling weird." said Suzaku.

" Well go to the medical ward and see what's wrong. I can't have my Lancelot being pilot by someone whose sick." said Lloyd.

According to the doctors there is nothing physical wrong with me.

Then what's wrong with me? What is causing this? When did this start? Suzaku asked himself.

Was it because of what she said? What Euphie said to me?

Days earlier when Suzaku was fighting the Chinese federation.

" Suzaku Kururugi." said Euphie.

" Euphie what are doing?" asked Suzaku.

" I need to tell Suzaku." said Euphie.

" I can't really talk to Euphie right now." said Suzaku fighting off enemy knightmares from killing him.

" Suzaku Kururugi I order you to….. Love me." said Euphie.

" Yes" said Suzaku not knowing what he was saying yes to.

Princess Euphemia Britannia forbidden fruit.

Because she was a princess she was off-limits to everyone.

No one was ever good enough for her.

But some how she was in love with me Suzaku Kururugi.

A japanese teen, not royalty, ahonorary Britannia, not a pure blooded, and I am her knight not her lover.

What about me made her say that? What made her love me? thought Suzaku.

"I need to find out why." said Suzaku.

" I need to see her." said Suzaku. He got out of bed and left to get to her.

Suzaku was leaving his quarters until he was seen leaving.

" Suzaku what are you doing?"asked Cecile.

" I am going to see someone." said Suzaku.

" Princess Euphemia right?" asked Cecile.

" Yes but how did you know that." said Suzaku being confused.

" I was listening in on your conversation with Euphemia." said Cecile.

" Cecile you were listening in on us." said the shocked teen.

" Would you rather have me listen or Lloyd." said Cecile.

She was right I rather have her listen to it. If Lloyd did he probably give me a talk about the birds and the bees. I rather die by zero hand than that.

" So what are you going to do Cecile?" asked Suzaku.

" Nothing Suzaku." said Cecile.

" What I thought you were going to do something." said Suzaku.

" Look this happen days ago and it's still bothering you. You need to talk to her for you to get any better and plus we are friend's so I am not going to do nothing so just run along." said Cecile.

" Thanks Cecile." said Suzaku

" No problem Suzaku. And plus I think you and Euphemia could make a good couple." said Cecile.

" Thanks bye Cecile." said Suzaku leaving.

Minutes later.

Suzaku arrived at the Britannia palace he was able to sneak past the front guards with ease.

The closer he go to her room the more security there was. But after mintues of slipping past them he got to his destination.

Suzaku then knocked on her door. No answer.

" Euphie are you here?" said Suzaku quietly trying not to attract guards. Still no answer. Suzaku tried to open the door but it was locked.

" Looks like I have no choice." said Suzaku.

He grab some tools from his picket and began to pick the lock.

" Is there someone there?" said a guard. "Oh shit." Suzaku said to himself.

I need to pick the lock fast. He could hear the guard walking his way. " Come on I got it." said Suzaku. He quckly opened the door got in and locked it up.

Suzaku stayed quiet until he knew the guard was gone. Once Suzaku notice Euphie was asleep in her bed.

Suzaku walk up to the foot of her bed. He gazed at her sleeping form. She looked so beautiful right now.

" Suzaku kun." said Euphie in her sleep.

" I guess she thinking about me ." said Suzaku.

Suzaku began shake Euphie a bit. " Hey Euphie wake up." said Suzaku.

Euphie groan in her sleep and continued to sleep.

" Come on Euphie I need to talk you." said Suzaku.

Euphie got up and began opening her eyes.

" Suzaku kun what are you doing here?" asked Euphie.

" I needed to talk to you if that's ok." said Suzaku.

" Of course but couldn't you have come at a later time It's the middle of the night for goodness sake?" asked Euphie.

" I'm sorry. I just really need to talk you." said Suzaku.

Euphie sigh and got out of bed. She was wearing a white nightgown. Suzaku turn around to hide his blush.

She put her hands on over his shoulders. " Don't be embarrassed Suzaku. Now what do you need to talk about." said Euphemia.

" Well it's about what you said to me when I was on that mission to fight the Chinese federation." said Suzaku.

" Oh it's about that. So then what's bothering you?" Euphie asked.

" You know that order you gave me. You order me to love you." said Suzaku.

" Oh is that all well then I am sorry I said it Suzaku." said Euphie sounding disappointed.

" No that's not it Euphie. You shouldn't feel sorry because I do love you." said Suzaku.

" You do. But then what's the problem?" asked Euphie.

" What about me makes you love me Euphie? That's what I want to know." said Suzaku.

" Well…" said Euphie

" Please tell me I need to know or this is going to kill me. What about me makes you love me?" asked Suzaku.

" Well you are a very kind person Suzaku." said Euphie.

" Is that all?" asked Suzaku.

" No. You not only kind, I get a warm caring felling from you, I love your beautiful green eyes and your smile." said Euphie.

Euphie puts her hand on his cheek. " And I want you to love me because I love you Suzaku." said Euphie. Euphie then gave him a small soft kiss on his lips.

At first Suzaku just did nothing but began to embraced her kiss.

He then wrapped his arms around her neck. He ran her hands though her soft pink hair.

After several minutes of hot long and wet kiss Suzaku pulled away from Euphie kiss.

" What's wrong Suzaku?" asked Euphie.

" I am sorry but I should go Euphie." said Suzaku.

" Please don't go at least not yet." said Euphie.

One look at her sad face he reconsider. " Alright I stay." said Suzaku.

Suzaku layed Euphie on her bed and began to kiss her with much passion. He soon began to kiss her long soft neck.

" Suzaku." she moaned. " I need more than this. I want you. I need you." said Euphie.

" Well can you take care of me first Euphie." said Suzaku.

She was confused at first until she saw the bulge in his pants.

" Of course Suzaku my love. But first let me start with something else." said Euphie.

Euphie kissed him hard on the lips. She used her hands to began to take off his shirt.

She put her hands on him to feel his warm muscular chest.

Soon she moved her hands down to Suzaku pants and Euphie quickly took off his belt, pants, and boxers.

Suzaku last piece of clothing was finally off reveled his long hard member.

Euphie was bit nervous because this is the first time she's doing something like this.

She put her hands on his cock and started to stroke him off.

Suzaku made small quiet moans of pleasure as Euphie was stroking him.

Euphie fells that she could do better.

She began to lick the Suzaku shaft and then the head.

Euphie soon took it in to her wet warm mouth. " Euphie" said Suzaku.

Suzaku put his hands on Euphie head to push her down on his dick but Euphie nearly choked.

After awhile he could not take it no longer. " Euphie I am going to cum." said Suzaku.

And right after he shot his manly seed into her mouth.

" Now it's your turn Euphie." said a panting Suzaku.

Suzaku took off her nightgown reveling a white bra and panties.

" Suzaku I feel embarrassed." said Euphie.

He just laughed.

Suzaku then kiss her to see if that would help. And Suzaku took off Euphie bra releasing her twins. He just stared at them.

Euphie covered her boobs feeling even more embarrassed than before by his stare.

Suzaku moved her hands and started to play with both of Euphie nipples.

She made small moans. He then began to suck on the left one.

Now Euphie moaning even louder. Soon Suzaku switch to the right then used his left hand to take off her panties and then slowly inserted his two fingers into her pushing them in and out.

Euphie moaned louder to the new felling of pleasure.

After awhile Suzaku removed his fingers and stop sucking on her right boob.

" There now your wet enough." said Suzaku.

"You know this is going to hurt." said Suzaku. " I know." said Euphie. After that being said he inserted himself into her hot wet womanhood.

Euphie groaned in pain was Suzaku began to thrust into her.

He went off slow not want to hurt her much.

Euphie was moaning out of both pain and pleasure but soon only pleasure as Suzaku broke though her hymen.

She wanted more pleasure want Suzaku to be harder and faster. " Suzaku be harder and faster." said Euphie.

With that Suzaku began to pick up his pace and thrust harder.

Euphie began to meet his thrust with her hips.

" Dang your so tight." said Suzaku as Euphie pussy began to get tight after each thrust.

" Suzaku I am so close." said Euphie.

" Me to." said Suzaku.

After a few more thrust he and Euphie expelled their cum.

Suzaku and Euphie took a moment to catch their breathe.

"We can't do this ever again Euphie." said Suzaku.

" What do you mean?" asked Euphie.

" You are a princess I am a solider. We can't be together, we can't kiss, have a relationship, and we can't get married. All because you are royalty.

" You can't marry Euphemia but you can marry Euphie." said Euphie.

Suzaku understand. Suzaku Kururugi warrant officer and Princess Euphemia could never be together but Suzaku and Euphie could be together.

" Thank for that Euphie." said Suzaku.

" Your welcome." said Euphie.

He did not know what will happen in the future but knows he will get though it with Euphie.

Suzaku was happy here tasting Britannia forbidden fruit.


End file.
